ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Back in Action: Alien Universe
Back in Action: Alien Universe is the sequel series to Ben 10: Alien Universe announced on August 19, 2012. Episodes 3 seasons have been confirmed at a total of 50 overall episodes. A movie, tentatively titled Ben 10: Alien Universe Unleashed''is also in early production, existing as the season one finale (and possibly weighing in at 8-12 parts in length). Back in Action: Alien Universe/Episode Guide|Episode Guide Close|Close Overview 'Season 1' 17-year old Ben takes on an assortment of new adventures following the events of ''Ben 10: Alien Universe using his new watch, paired with cousin Gwen, friend Kevin, girlfriend Julie and their alien pet Ship.' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' Characters 'Main Characters' *Ben Tennyson (16 y/o in ''Infernosphere; 17 y/o Limited on) *Gwen Tennyson (16 y/o in Infernosphere; 17 y/o Limited on) *Kevin Levin (18 y/o Limited on) *Julie Yamamoto (16 y/o in Infernosphere; 17 y/o Limited on) *Chelsey Tennyson (19 y/o) 'Minor Characters' *Maxwell "Grandpa Max" Tennyson *Verdona "Grandma Verdona" Tennyson *Azmuth *Ship *Professor Paradox *Future Ben Tennyson (22 y/o; The Sea's the Limit) 'Main Villains' *Thep Khufan Commander *Scarogus *Albedo *Elena Validus *Mosquito (Flashbacks) 'Minor Villains' *Charmcaster *Sii *Nightcaster 'Ben's Aliens' Any alien in bold was originally kept a secret. As of its reveal, it is no longer, and is subtracted from the remaining secret classic alien counter. Any alien in a link is unique to the series. 'Original 10' *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humongousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X 'Classic Aliens' *Heatblast *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Stinkfly *Grey Matter *Upgrade *Cannonbolt *Upchuck *Way Big *Benmummy *Buzzshock *'Eye Guy' *'Ditto' *3 (Remaining) Secret Classic Aliens 'Additional Aliens' *Rath *Lodestar *Fasttrack *Astrodactyl *Anos *Forge *Bugbite *Streak *Atomhammer *Obsorber *Nigester (removed in Ten Plus Twenty) 'Season 2 Aliens' *"Frogger" (confirmed) *Combustiball (confirmed) *10+ Unique Unknown Aliens Fans Are you a fan of Back in Action: Alien Universe? Show some love by signing below: #GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM RATH! YAAH! (The ship begins to crash) CRASHING'S GOOD TOO! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! (Rath falls down) NOW YOU'RE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAA.. (slams into ground) 15:24, September 20, 2012 (UTC) #'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:27, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Trivia *Unless otherwise stated below, all Assault Omnitrix aliens assume their original series/''Alien Force''/''Ultimate Alien'' appearances. This also applies for Gwen's Anodite form. **Grey Matter appears with his Omnitrix on his chest, as it would have had he appeared in? Ultimate Alien. As of Hit and Miss, he has donned his Omniverse clothing. **Upgrade bears great resemblance to Malware in Omniverse. **Articguana, Buzzshock, and Stinkfly will appear with their original series appearances. *The Rustbucket has been confirmed to be much more realistic. *On YouTube, the show was referred to as Ben 10: Alien Universe Re-Animated. *On October 28, 2012, information about the second season was revealed, including the second episode titled Hooking Up With the K's and the introduction of "Frogger" in said episode, as well as Combustiball in that season. See Also *Back in Action: Alien Universe/Episode Guide Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Sequel